Five Years
by dragonmon12345
Summary: What happens five years after Kahlen returned to Akinli? Just a one-shot.


"Akinli!" Kahlen squealed in protest as he splashed her with ocean water. "Stop it!"

"Hey, you're culpable for this! Don't think I forgot the last time you pushed me off the boat that one time!" He shouted back, continuing to soak her.

"Oh yeah? Two can play at that game," she smiled, getting ready to attack him back. She put her arms far behind her and cupped her hands. Akinli took two steps closer, and she struck stolidly, flinging her hands forward, dragging as much water with them as she could. The ocean seemed to be very cooperative with her, and he was covered with water, his long, dirty-blonde hair clinging to his head and draping over his eyes. He had a surprised expression, and Kahlen took the advantage to tackle him into the water. They popped up from it, laughing and giggling with all the mirth they had at their tussle.

Kahlen, years ago, was very weak, as was Akinli, and the exertion from doing simple activities caused them to do much together to help each other out. Their days together, for anyone, would seem mundane. However, now that they were together, everything seemed exciting. After their recovery from being sick, their disease dispelling as if it were never there, they seemed to live life to its fullest, even if things took a volatile turn. They traveled everywhere, mainly staying close to the ocean.

When Kahlen, five years ago, turned up randomly, her mercurial behavior was suspicious, although deep down she was still the same person Akinli fell in love with. She was also left, by someone, a conspicuous bottle of dark blue water. It definitely not a conventional type of water, although she didn't really care. Whoever had left her, they cared for her, leaving a very precious gift for her, as if they lamented their parting.

Turning up on Akinli's doorstep all those years ago wasn't as questionable as one might think it to be. They didn't ask questions, and they didn't care. Their once polarized hearts were united once again, and now they would never part again.

"That's not fair, Kahlen! I was blinded," he said through his stifled giggles.

"It's completely fair. I'm just being innovative in my methods."

"I swear, you're insufferable sometimes," he said, although he was smiling.

"What can I say, I'm a devout girlfriend," Kahlen said, kissing Akinli softly on the lips.

"One who has incarcerated my heart. Even after all these years when you speak, it's like the first time." Akinli took his hand and brushed the hair out of Kahlen's face, tucking it behind her ear. The ocean was like a comfort for them, a nice, warm, soft blanket. It was odd, going into the ocean on a cold day, expecting it to be of equal or harsher temperatures, only to find it as if it were heated. It was their symbol of love, one they would cherish, and the bottle Kahlen kept with her at all times was a constant reminder of her mysterious abyss of her past that led her to the love of her life.

"You're such a flirt sometimes."

"And you love me for it," he said, smirking. She pouted, but then Akinli noticed the twinkle in her eyes she got every time an idea ran through her brain.

She shouted, "Race you back to the Jeep," then rashly pushed him into the water, and ran off.

"H-hey!" he shouted back, exasperated at her actions, but then got up and ran after her, knowing full well that he was enjoying it as much as she was.

Meanwhile, back in the water, the Ocean was crying softly. She missed Kahlen so much, but it made her happy that her daughter-of a sort-was enjoying her new life on land. The other Sirens could sense their mother's despair at the loss of their sister, and they would often go to comfort her after. Granted, Kahlen went to the ocean often, whether it was to cool off or to simply calm herself. The Ocean was always there for her lost daughter, making sure to pour out her love in the small moments, even though Kahlen couldn't understand the Ocean's thoughts anymore. Often the sisters would spy on their friend, although she moved often, they would find her to check up on her. Their "visits" always left them with a smile, and their reports to the Ocean, though giving her disheartening memories, caused her sadness to mullify. They cared for their sister, even if she couldn't care for them in return.

Akinli and Kahlen drove through the highway, the old style music turned up loud enough for them to hear over the wind blasting past their ears. The sun was high in the sky at noon, lunchtime.

"So, where are we going this time?" Kahlen questioned, her hair whipping around from the speed of their vehicle.

"It's a surprise," Akinli stated, smiling brightly.

"Of course it is," she mumbled to herself, knowing full well what to have expected from him, and smiling almost as much as he was.

"I really think you're going to like this place."

"I usually do when you pick them."

The music was turned up as the pair nodded their heads too the beat, the sun shining down on their tan skin. It was a beautiful day, and Akinli was planning to make it stay that way.

Eventually, he pulled into a restaurant. Nextdoor was a fancy place, but they weren't going there. Kahlen knew that as soon as her eyes landed on the spot. _Spaghetti de Adrien_ the sign read, and for once, Akinli hadn't brought her to a seafood place. She was happy about that, not that she didn't like seafood, it just made her uncomfortable.

"Surprise!" He said, getting out of the car. He ran to her door, and before she could even grab the handle, he opened it for her, taking her hand to help her out of her seat.

"A little odd for a lunch place," she stated, holding his hand.

"Well, we're an odd couple." She laughed at his comment, squeezing his hand. The two walked toward, the resturaunt, entering through the double doors. Immediately they were greeted by a tall, thin italian man who had a camera. He took their picture, and a smile grew on his face.

"Welcome, my first customers," the picture came out of his polaroid slowly, dark at first but slowly coming into view. He put it on his desk and then hugged the two. "Akinli, you sure kept your word."

Akinli laughed at his friend, turning to Kahlen to explain. "This is my friend, Martin. He just opened his restaurant a couple hours ago. It's small so not many people have come yet, but then again it hasn't been that long."

"How do you two know each other?" she questioned.

"We met in college before graduation. I was going to introduce him, but…" he paused, not wanting to bring up when Kahlen left him suddenly. She understood the silence, and cleared her throat.

"Anyway, why don't we get seated?"

"Oh, yes!" Martin realized, and he called for a waiter. Martin suddenly grew serious and professional, much to the enjoyment of his two customers. "This is Gabriel. He will be your waiter today." Walking out of the room, they heard a giggle before he disappeared from earshot.

Gabriel led them throughout the tables, finally stopping at a high-seated one meant for two. The tiles on the floor were checkered black and white tiles with the wallpaper being a velvet red. Paintings were on the wall, and smell of freshly baked bread was resonating throughout the place. Kahlen loved the classic aura it resonated. They ordered a milkshake, one for each of them, and when Gabriel left, they began to talk.

"So, what's the occasion?" Kahlen wondered aloud.

"What? I can't take my wonderful girl to get something different every now and then?" He responded, eluding her question. She gave him a look that clearly said she wasn't buying it. "What?" he asked, playing dumb.

She sighed, knowing he wasn't going to give in. "Okay then, don't tell me. Anyway, what do you want to do after this?"

"Already planning ahead?" He asked teasingly, knowing her perfectionist personality down to the bone.

"I'm just curious if you've a plan for the rest of today."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," he smirked.

She pouted, suppressing a groan. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war."

"War? What are we now, soldiers?"

"No." He leaned forward, inches away from her face. " _I'm_ the soldier and _you're_ my wonderful lady awaiting my return." He leaned in for a kiss, but she held a finger to his lips and pushed him back.

"You're so weird," she giggled. Obviously the comparison pleased her.

As the afternoon came and went, they ate their copious spaghetti, attempting a lady-and-the-tramp, but failing, and Akinli payed for the check. Usually, no matter how much he insisted, they went half and half with acquiescence. This time, though, he was determined, and he left the restaurant head held high, holding his girlfriend's hand like a gentleman. They drove next to the mall, where they watched a new movie. After that, they headed toward the fancy restaurant for dinner. Akinli, when they were done, payed for the meal and rushed Kahlen to the car.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Kahlen asked as she got into the car.

"You'll see," was Akinli's vague answer. She didn't question him further due to the fact his happy expression wasn't something she'd have to be concerned with.

He drove through the darkening sky, the stars appearing one by one as they drove to his beach house. His goofy grin cause Kahlen to softly smile to herself. She didn't think it was possible for her to get happier. Eventually, they pulled into the sandy driveway and got out. Akinli took Kahlen's hand and began to walk, his usual relaxed comportment replaced with determination.

"I'm assuming we're not going in the house then?"

"Nope," was the only response he gave.

"You've been acting capricious," she said.

"Yep." His redundancy was intriguing.

She was getting slightly frustrated with him, but then she saw where they were going-the ocean. The moon began to shine brightly, like a spotlight on the young couple. Akinli abruptly stopped right where the water kissed their toes, taking Kahlen's other hand in his. He looked into her eyes, and smiled the smile she loved so much.

"Kahlen," he started, "from the first day I met you, you were mysterious and unique. I was fascinated by your beauty and the way you stuck out from the crowd. Your amiable personality, though unable to speak at first, was better than I had imagined, and when you left me the days were bleak. I was, quite literally, Kahlen-sick." She giggled, touched at his eloquent words. "When you came back, talking, it was a dream come true, and every moment since then has been amazing. I may not know your past, but I know you. You're no longer a mystery, I've solved that one, which is why I'm confident enough to ask you this." He knelt down, the tide soaking his knees and engulfing Kahlen's feet reassuringly.

"Will you marry me?"

The Ocean seemed to buzz with ambivalent feelings, its waters curtailing from the shore, and the world glowed a little brighter. She, the Ocean, knew without a doubt that She made the right decision in letting her daughter go, and the Sirens danced with excitement that night for their soon-to-be-married sister.


End file.
